nterrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Terrarian Builds
Since the Super Terrarian has such a wide range of builds compared to the other classes, trying to cover them all would be space prohibitive. As such, they are included here on their own page. When builds for each style are covered, builds will be removed from the Class info page and replaced with a link here. Core This serves as a useful "core" to any other Super Terrarian build. Unless otherwise noted, this will be assumed for all other builds. 102 Agility. Flexibility, and Heal: Level 10 This will give you maximum dodge rate at level 130 (Agility + Flexibility), a great move speed and jump height (Agility), and a Healing Spell that can fully heal you in at most three castings (Heal).h This leaves you with 158 Stat Points and 31 Skill points to spend on moonlighting as other classes. Fighter Because Melee classes have the most variety in play, this will cover several possible variants. Variant 1: Slugger 130 Strength, 28 Dexterity. Melee Efficiency, Critical Wounds and Heavy Slash: Level 10 Vigor: Level 5 Ideal Pet: Black Cat. Super Terrarians are the only class that gains no Luck, so the Black Cat's disadvantage is meaningless, so it boosts melee damage and attack speed without hurting crit rate. Pros: This build tries to focus on what's truly important. Swinging and hitting with a Terra Blade for ten times its listed damage with a Critical Heavy Slash. Your damage will be close to or better than any fighter with equal survivability and backed up with utility abilities just to make them jealous. Cons: Low health means that hard hitting mobs might just one-shot you if you're not careful. Variant 2: Supertanker. 130 Vitality, 28 Intelligence. Melee Efficiency, Vigor, Critical Wounds: Level 10. Freedom: Level 5 Ideal Pet: Tiki Spirit. While it doesn't boost Vitality, it does offer a solid increase to Intelligence and Wisdom, giving your heals a much needed boost without penalising your defensive stats like other pets. Pros: Arguably the best tank build in the game, this build optimises Dodge, Defense, Health, Health Regen, and adding points to intelligence means its Heals have just that extra bit more power. It even has Freedom to let it evade attacks more easily, just in case you're feeling delicate. Cons: Its damage doesn't really compare to the Fighter (though it's not actually that bad with near max Agility and both damage passives maxed), and it lacks an actual skill for maintaining aggro (not a huge loss as soon as you get into end game armour). Also notable that compared to the Fighter you'll have slightly less defence, thanks to Flexibility, meaning you'll be taking a little bit more from whatever hits get through. Variant 3: Soloist 108 Strength, 50 Vitality Melee Efficiency, Freedom, Critical Wounds: Level 10. Vigor: Level 5 Ideal Pet: Black Cat. Pros: Because NPPlayers and friends are for wimps, the Soloist emphasises the compromise between damage and durability. With 50 points of Vitality, it can survive at least two hits from any target in the game that doesn't hilariously overlevel it (this includes every "progression" relevant boss and the majority of hardmode mobs), even if it gets unlucky with dodging, and with a few seconds of dodging and healing will be back on full health, while retaining as much damage output as possible. Cons: Like any generalist, the soloist can't tank the best, and it can't damage the best. In a group situation, a more specialised role may perform better. Ranger 130 Dexterity, 28 Luck Ranged Practice, Critical Wounds, Freedom: Level 10. Vigor: Level 5 You could add Agility for more damage, but you don't need the move speed, the dodge, or the melee attack speed. Lowering Flexibility by 4 points (and using an Agility pet to get that last Dodge%) is an option if you prefer base damage over crits, and will let you increase Vigor to 9. Ideal Pet: Eyeball Spring. The quintessential ranged damage pet. Consider the much more easily acquired Baby Hornet as a substitute, it's almost as good in damage, gives other stats too, and offers some bonus crit rate - Even better, it's available pre-hardmode. Class Comparison: The only things that the Super Ranger is missing are the Ranger's active skills and class stats. 5% better crit should more than cover any damage discrepancy in regular attacks, and significantly more durable. Though impressive sounding, Ranger skills really only offer slightly more damage on a cooldown in exchange for higher ammo consumption, so you're losing out less than you might think. Merchant/Thief Rather than simply rehash a melee spec. thief, this "Banker" build focuses on replicating the utility functions of Merchants and Thieves. 130 Charisma, 28 Intelligence. Discount, Overcharge, Steal: Level 10. Freedom: Level 5 Ideal Pet: Tiki Spirit or Puppy. Puppy offers better summon damage, Tiki Spirit offers a more rounded boost to spellcasting damage overall. Class Comparison: Nobody can compete with the currently bugged "Dodge" skill (and for combat purposes, see the various "Fighter" builds above), but the Banker build solidly replicates both infinite money generation and the additional drops (via Steal), that the Merchant class offers, while focusing on a Summon-Heavy build (which doesn't lose suffer from the absence of damage boosting passives in the build). Why you'd want to actually play a Super Merchant class in the first place of course.... Magic Since the Mage and Acolyte are both heavily oriented around their skills, rather than their passives, a Super Terrarian will have trouble replicating them directly. Races Titan: Great Melee and Health bonuses make the Titan an excellent pick for a melee Super. Do note that the Titan's Rage ability carries an unmentioned penalty of draining your MP down to 10% of its ordinary value, so if you intend to make use of it consider adding your "spare" points into Wisdom. This will increase your heal power, but more importantly will make it so that you can actually afford to cast it. Even then, be aware that your heal will be at about two-thirds potency. Category:Class Category:Guide Category:Mechanics